1. Field
The disclosure generally relates to systems and devices, including imaging systems and devices, that transmit or receive analog signals, such as RADAR, LIDAR, SONAR, ultrasounds, MRI, and the like, and to methods of improving resolution with pulse compression techniques.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various techniques for pulse compression are known in the art. However, conventional techniques have various limitations and disadvantages.